Harsh Consequences
by Yaegashi Yoshiki
Summary: The continuation of Harsh Memories. This story will focus mostly on Iori's adjustment to what he finds at home. Warning character death and Yaoi.
1. Homecoming

A/N: Well the first chapter jumps in right after Harsh Memories. Also this story will feature character death (non-Digidestined but... well just read to find out whom) This chapter will be mostly Iori's reaction but as you know I don't usually sway away from third person view. (Also if anyone knows Iori's mother's name please email it to me. You would receive something in recognition {a story in your honor Ect.})  
  
Hida Iori hefted the small bag that contained all of the things he had needed for his stay at the hospital. He dreaded returning home now... especially because of his new relationship with Takeru. During the night the two had discussed the feelings that they had hidden from each other until they could no-longer keep themselves awake. Iori smiled as he remembered their talk. He still couldn't believe that he had managed to reveal his feelings for Takeru. It had been one of the hardest things Iori had ever done. Checking his watch, Iori noticed that he still had a few minutes before his O-Kaa-san was supposed to pick him up. After confirming this Iori ran over to Takeru's side of the room and quickly gave the older boy a small kiss and hug before finally leaving their joint room.  
  
Iori hefted his bag onto his shoulder as he walked down the brightly lit hallway. As he walked, Iori's mind began to wander. I wonder why O-Kaa- san has been so preoccupied lately. It seems like she hasn't really left the hospital... but she still looks more and more tired each time I see her. I hope she hasn't been stressing over the accident too much, as Iori thought this, he looked up just in time to see his slightly frazzled O-Kaa- san walking towards him. He gave a small wave hoping she would at least smile when she noticed he could now walk without too much pain. Instead she only waved back as she recognized the small child as her own.  
  
Iori's fears only grew as he and his O-Kaa-san made their way home. Iori's O-Kaa-san managed to maintain a complete silence as she drove towards their apartment. I still don't understand what's gotten into O--Kaa-san. She hasn't said a word since she picked me up and she looks like she's about two minutes away from a breakdown! I hope nothing happened at work. Iori fidgeted softly as he tried to find some reason for his O-Kaa-san's silence (good lord someone give me her name! If I don't find it before the third chapter I will make something up).  
  
---------(Several minutes later)---------  
  
The first thing that Iori noticed as he entered the apartment was the "Condolences" gift basket. He shrugged it off however thinking that someone had given to his O-Kaa-san when he was injured. Iori reached out to read the small black card, but his O-Kaa-san caught him before hand and asked him to go to his room. What's going on? Why isn't she talking to me... and why did she stop me from reading that card, Iori's mind seemed to wander from question to question as he entered his room. He immediately went to his bed and found Upamon sleeping on his pillow. Iori picked the small fluff ball up and hugged the Digimon softly so as to keep from waking it.  
  
To say that Iori was scared would be an understatement. He had never seen his O-Kaa-san like this. The only other time that came close would have been when his O-Tou-san died. That's when it hit Iori. I haven't seen O- Jii-chan! He couldn't have... Iori went running out of his room as he thought this. Suddenly a thousand thoughts erupted into his brain. He began to go back over the last few weeks, trying to find any time in which his O- Jii-chan had come to see him. During his entire time in the hospital he had never thought of the possible effects his accident could have had.  
  
Iori burst into the kitchen to find his O-Kaa-san standing at their phone crying. When she saw her son enter the room she again burst into tears. Iori could no longer register his environment. He simply ran forward into his O-Kaa-sans embrace.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short but... it's merely the set-up for the rest of the story. If anyone can find Hida O-Kaa-san's real name please email me and like I said I will reward you. Also I will be doing a small contest (really just to test my theory that their are still people who remember the show I will be taking the quote from) Check my bio page for the question. If you win I will write a fic that you request. I will accept two winners out of however many write in. I will only write fics from the following however: Digimon, Gravitation, Inu Yahsa, Trigun and Slayers.  
  
Yoshiki 


	2. Fresh Tears

A/N: New Japanese word: Koibito = Lover (male or female)  
  
Takeru Takaishi was extremely happy today. He had been only one night in the absence of Iori's company but to Takeru it had seemed like an eternity. Takeru could hardly wait for the "date" he and Iori had scheduled. Takeru nearly skipped his way up the one flight of stairs that separated the two boys' apartments. He knocked rather loudly on their front door, eagerly awaiting his Koibito's arrival.  
  
Takeru nearly fainted when Iori answered the door. Takeru had not been around when Iori's father had died and so he had never seen Iori like this. Iori had black rings around his eyes indicating he hadn't slept in a long while. His eyes where red and puffy as well. Iori trembled softly as he saw Takeru standing outside his doorway. Iori rushed forward, attempting to burrow himself into his koibito.  
  
Takeru couldn't understand the changes that Iori had gone through. Only yesterday the younger boy was sneaking kisses before his O-Kaa-san noticed. Now Iori seemed to be on the verge of a nervous break down. Finally after what seemed like an hour to Takeru, Iori managed to calm himself down. "Iori-kun, what happened to you? Yesterday you looked so much better. Did something happen at home?" Takeru changed to a soft whisper suddenly, "Did your O-Kaa-san find out about us? Did she hurt you Iori-kun? " Iori just managed to shake his head before once again breaking into tears.  
  
After another ten minutes of holding his koibito Takeru finally managed to calm Iori down. He gently pulled Iori down into a sitting position in the hallway and began stroking the younger child's brown hair. Takeru nuzzled the smaller boy gently trying to get him to relax enough to talk to him. Finally Iori began to speak in a quiet whisper. "Gomen Takeru-kun. I... I just can't really believe what happened. I know he was weak... b, but he shouldn't have died, ne? I just cant believe that O-j, Jii-chan, is dead." The smaller boy broke down once again as the words were dragged from his mouth.  
  
Takeru suddenly understood exactly why his love had looked so bad. Almost everyone that knew the Hidas knew that Iori's O-Jii-san was a pivotal member of his family. The loss must have sent Iori into extremely painful memories (coincidently the original title of the series ^_^) of his O-Tou- san's death. Takeru hugged Iori to his chest and gently began stroking the younger boy's back trying to ensure Iori that he was still loved. Takeru leaned over the smaller form and planted a kiss on Iori's forehead.  
  
(Okay, until I find out Hida, O-Kaa-san's *real* name I will go with my Nihongo Sensei's first name... Tsuneko) Hida, Tsuneko peeked out from behind the ajar door to see the two boys sitting in the hallway. She smiled softly as she thought about the fact that Iori still had friends that would help him in this trying time. She sighed softly as she thought about her (what the heck is father-in-law in Nihongo? oh well) Father-in-law. She still hadn't let it fully sink in that she would no longer be buying his favorite brand of prune-juice or that she would no longer be privileged to her son and father-in-law's heated discussion of Kendo. She mentally worked over the dates once again in her mind. She knew that the ceremony for his ashes would be next week followed by a reception (Japanese funerals follow the Buddhist principal while weddings follow the Shinto rituals. This means that you would hold a small somber service for the ashes {Buddhists believe in cremation} of the fallen. Each person carries this out in attendance coming forward to the ashes and bowing deeply. )  
  
Takeru began to slowly work Iori back into a standing position as he helped the younger boy back into his apartment. Takeru smiled apologetically towards Tsuneko-san as he passed her. Iori moved forward and with Takeru's help finally made it to the couch before collapsing once again. Takeru moved over to Iori's side and slowly leaned Iori down until the smaller boy was resting prone on the couch. Takeru maneuvered Iori's head into his lap as he absent-mindedly began to stroke the child's hair. "I guess this means our little trip is canceled Iori-kun?" "Gomen Takeru-kun but... I don't really think I could take going to the mall today. Can you forgive me Takeru-kun?" "Sure Iori. It's just a trip to the mall, nothing really big," Takeru leaned back as Iori snuggled deeper into the older boy.  
  
---------(Two hours later)---------  
  
Takeru placed Iori gently onto his bed. Immediately Upamon hopped onto the small boy's bed and proceeded to jump onto Iori's chest. The small Digimon ensured that he didn't awaken the boy before looking up at Takeru questioningly. T.K. only shook his head as he flipped the light switch off and left Iori to his nap. Waving a quick goodbye to Hida O-Kaa-san, Takeru exited the apartment. He walked a few doors down until he arrived at the Inoue apartment.  
  
Takeru knocked once before the door was ripped open revealing Inoue Miyako's worried face. "Oh, Takeru-chan. I was expecting Iori-kun but he still hasn't come over yet. I thought he would be over as soon as he got home but I haven't seen anyone from their apartment lately." "That means you don't know what happened there?" At Miyako's apparent confusion, Takeru continued onwards. "Well, you see, Iori's O-Jii-chan died a few days ago. Iori couldn't really tell me when since he could hardly say more than a few words at a time and I didn't want to put any more pressure on him." As Takeru finished he suddenly found himself drawn into a tight hug by the now crying Miyako. "Takeru-kun I didn't know it was so bad! I know how close you two are now since Iori told me how he felt a few days before he left the hospital. He phoned me before you woke up yesterday since I wanted him to contact me as soon as he had told you so that I would know if you were okay. "  
  
Miyako finally released Takeru as he began to break down and cry. Miyako managed to support Takeru's weight as she led him over towards her families couch. After placing him onto the couch she went in search of some tissues. She had a feeling she would need quite a few.  
  
A/N: well that took a lot of strength to write. I personally hate killing any character even if it isn't a main character. Anyways please check my bio for the contest I posted the other day.  
  
Yoshiki. 


	3. Miyako Intervenes While Takeru Dreams

Takeru's eyes fluttered open as he registered a small pain in his back. He sat upright slowly, groaning in discomfort as he moved. He realized why his back hurt as he looked down. He must have fallen asleep sometime during his visit to Miyako's apartment. He was still sitting on their couch as he took in his surroundings. Within moments his thoughts turned to Iori and how his Koi must be handling what happened. Takeru began to move from the couch, until a purple blob suddenly lunged out and forced him back into a prone position.  
  
Miyako sighed gently as she forced her friend to lie down. She hated seeing anyone hurt, but it this was especially harsh, since the people who were hurt happened to be her best friends. Miyako gently began kneading Takeru's blond hair as she tried to sooth the younger child (In the Japanese version {and I think in the American dub as well} Miyako and Ken where a year older then Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari.) Miyako began to search her living room, trying to find something to make Takeru more comfortable. Finally she sighted a small pillow lying on the floor half hidden by the skirt of her couch.  
  
After ensuring that Takeru would be all right, Miyako quietly left her apartment and traveled a few doors down the hall. She came to the Hida's doorway, and steeling herself against what she would find inside, knocked softly on the door. It took only a few moments for the door to be opened by the frazzled Hida Tsuneko (see the last chapter for why she is called this.) Miyako bowed deeply as Tsuneko opened the door further, allowing the girl entrance. She smiled as Miyako walked purposely forward, remembering a similar time when Iori was only five. Miyako headed quickly towards Iori's room.  
  
Iori's head snapped upwards as he heard the knock fill his room. He groaned loudly as he attempted to roll himself over. This however turned out impossible, as Upamon had somehow managed to wedge himself between Iori and the wall that ran along side his bed. As Iori struggled to remove his Digimon from its death grip on his waist, Miyako managed to sneak up on the unsuspecting small boy. Suddenly Iori found himself hefted gently into the air, and turned into a tight embrace. He was able to easily identify the person holding him however. "Miyako-kun... what are you doing here? Didn't O-Kaa-san tell you I was asleep?" "How did you know it was me Iori-kun? " Miyako asked while softly replacing the boy onto his bed. Iori turned his green eyes towards the girl and after studying her for a few minutes finally spoke. "I don't know about you, but I only know of one human being with purple hair," Iori couldn't help the laughter that sounded behind his voice. For some strange reason, Miyako had always been able to cheer the younger child immensely.  
  
However, even Miyako's presence couldn't completely obliterate the sudden feelings of pain that Iori had been experiencing. This pain seemed far worse then the physical pain that had followed Iori's accident, because with this pain he couldn't just take a pill to calm himself, or to relieve the worst of the feelings. This pain dwelt within Iori's very heart and soul and seemed to be devouring him from the inside out. In the past day Iori had refused to eat anything, finding that he could barely gather the strength to move around, let alone to actually go through the process of eating a meal. Iori suddenly felt the familiar sinking feeling in his chest, as the realization that his O-Jii-chan had really passed away once again rammed into his mind. No matter how hard Iori tried, he just couldn't seem to ignore that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he would never see his O-Jii-san again, and that his O-Jii-san had probably died because of the trauma put on by Iori's injuries.  
  
Iori turned away from Miyako as he began to burrow himself deeper into the fluffy comforter that his O-Kaa-san had placed on his bed. He didn't want to have to see Miyako at the moment. In fact Iori didn't really feel like seeing anyone... except for maybe Takeru. Iori's mind began to wander once again to his new koibito. Over the last two days Iori's mind had either been reminding him about the pain he would have to live with from now on... the separation and feelings of abandonment that he had only recently thought that he had surpassed, or reminding him of the fact that his beloved lived only one floor below him, yet he could not be with him at all times.  
  
If Iori had been telepathic he may have been able to sense that a young blond man only a few feet away was mirroring these very thoughts. Takeru sighed as he once again thought about the pain that Iori must have been going through. He knew that the loss of Iori's O-Jii-san would end up traumatizing the small child. He also knew that Iori had only recently gotten over the death of his O-Tou-san. That had taken a lot of wheedling to get out of Miyako. Even if she does like to chat... she doesn't give up secrets easily. Even then, she only relinquished when she found out we were a couple. Takeru shifted his weight quietly, still unsure where Miyako had gone to. He began to walk quickly out the door of the Inoue apartment and began to make his way down the hall.  
  
Like Miyako, Takeru froze at the Hida's apartment door. It took Takeru a few moments longer then Miyako had taken, to gather his courage and knock on the door. For the second time in as many hours, Tsuneko opened the door to her apartment only to find one of Iori's friends awaiting her. This time, however Takeru did not wait for her to recognize him, and merely rushed forwards towards Iori's room. Tsuneko smiled as she recognized the boy from earlier that morning.  
  
Iori moved his head slightly as he heard the door opening and closing. He thought that Miyako had left his room, but he was pleasantly surprised when he was gently pushed over to the corner of his bed, only to be joined by a familiar blond haired male. Iori immediately snuggled deeply into Takeru's waiting arms as he sought out the cure he had been hoping would come. Takeru merely smiled softly as the younger child hugged him deeply. After ensuring Iori was safely ensconced in Takeru's arms, Miyako waved a fond farewell to the two boys. As she passed Tsuneko's waiting form she plastered a smile on her face and told Iori's O-Kaa-san that everything was fine. Miyako hated lying, especially when it was about Iori.  
  
---------(Several hours {and a good nap} later)---------  
  
Iori awoke to the comfortable feeling of being surrounded by someone he loved. He smiled as he snuggled his face into Takeru's blond hair. This however caused the older boy to stir and eventually to awake. Takeru rubbed his eyes slowly, trying to take in his surroundings before deciding whether to move or not. Finally he looked into Iori's eyes and managed to break into a soft smile. " Konbon-wa Koibito-kun, " Takeru mumbled softly as he managed to burry his head into Iori's chest. Iori giggled softly at the tickling sensation that attacked his chest.  
  
Iori sighed as he finally *climbed* down from his perch above Takeru's head. He allowed Takeru to scoop him into a loving embrace as Iori felt his worries once again begin to meld into a calming silence. These were the times that the younger boy enjoyed the most. When he could relax within Takeru's, or for that matter Miyako's, arms and allow his worries to slowly melt away. This was the only time he truly felt at peace within himself. Usually his mind would be constantly working. Recently it had gotten even worse as he not only tried to remember anything he could about the recent accident, but also tried to keep his mind off of his O-Jii-san's death.  
  
Takeru felt the sigh that Iori let go. He could actually feel his love's body relax as he began to slowly stroke Iori's arms. All he wanted at this moment was to try and take Iori's mind off of the last few days' events. As the two boys snuggled into their embrace they failed to hear the door creak open and they failed to see Tsuneko walk calmly into the room.  
  
Well, Guess who will soon get to react to the two boys' relationship. By the way if you are wondering where I got the name... It's my Nihon Sensei's name (first). Anyways their isn't much to report today so that's it for me. Remember to continue to read " A Red Heads Wish" . We finally got Energy up over 100 reviews this week. ^_^  
  
Ja Matta  
  
Yoshiki 


	4. Tsuneko Discovers While Takeru Displays

Tsuneko Discovers While Takeru Displays  
  
A/N: I hate the rain! This is the first time it has rained in Las Vegas since the spring and each time it does rain... the humidity causes the glue holding my catheter (Insulin pump) to pull out every time it is even lightly tugged at. I lost five catheters today VERY PAINFULLY! Like I said... I hate the friggin Rain!  
  
Hida, Tsuneko looked into her son's room quietly. She didn't want to awaken the small boy if he was sleeping, however she still felt it was her duty to check in on him. As she opened the door a few centimeters she heard two voices talking quietly. At first she couldn't quite make out the words, but as she pushed the door open a few more inches their voices suddenly became clear. She froze in shock as she head her son's friend suddenly say, "Aishiteru Iori-kun... I'll help you through this no matter what."  
  
Tsuneko froze as her mind began replay the sentence over and over again. She quickly peered into the room only to see her son being cradled by the older child while Takeru rubbed Iori's back gently. Tsuneko shook her head, trying to make sense of the confusing predicament she had been placed in. Does this mean Iori's gay? He's too young to even be interested in ANYONE so how could this be? Unfortunately, Tsuneko chose this time to turn back to her son's bedroom and was favored with a good view as Takeru gently kissed Iori. She sucked in her breath, as her eyes widened in shock. That answers that question. But I don't understand when this could hav... the hospital! This must have happened while they were still in the hospital! Well... it looks like they have gotten pretty far into their relationship... Tsuneko closed the door as softly as she opened it, and returned to her living room.  
  
Tsuneko opened the book she had been reading over the past several weeks. She slowly allowed her brain to tune out any thoughts about her son's "orientation". She figured that if Iori wanted her to know he would eventually come to her himself. She began reading from the point she left off as the two young children slept.  
  
---------(8 o'clock that night)---------  
  
Takeru really didn't want to leave the position he was in. He was quite comfortable with Iori snuggled against him. However over the past three hours he had begun to get hungrier and hungrier. He groaned softly as he rolled himself onto his side. Immediately, Iori managed to snuggle himself against Takeru's chest. Takeru smiled as he lightly kissed Iori's hair. As he began to fall back asleep, his head snapped upwards as he heard a rather loud knock on Iori's door. He looked over at the offending object before asking whom it was.  
  
"Gomen Takeru-san, but I thought you two would like some dinner. It's far too late for you to get something at your house, ne? I thought you could eat here and maybe spend the night," came Tsuneko's soft voice. Without thinking, Takeru nodded quickly, before realizing that Tsuneko was still on the other side of the door. "Hai Hida O-Kaa-san, I would appreciate that," Takeru said while trying to separate himself and Iori. This proved rather difficult however as Iori had latched onto Takeru's side and showed no signs of relenting.  
  
As Takeru continued to struggle to free himself Tsuneko had already walked into the room and had approached Iori's bed. She chuckled lightly, causing Takeru to jump slightly and turn to face her. Instantly Iori clamped onto Takeru's back and buried his face into Takeru's neck. Takeru blushed as he struggled to fight back the emotions that suddenly hit him. Tsuneko continued to chuckle slightly as she placed a small tray over the two boys' bodies. She uncovered the tray to reveal a simple meal.  
  
"Takeru-san... I would like to thank you for being here for Iori right now. I know you two aren't that close, but having you here is probably the best thing for Iori. He needs a friend right now and I would hate to have to ask Miyako to do this again. You see she was here for him back when his O-Tou- san died and I know it took a lot out of her. I wouldn't want to force her to go through this again," Tsuneko finished softly as she began to leave the room. "It's not really a problem Hida-san. Iori-kun was there for me back when I was still hurt from the accident. I'm just trying to repay him."  
  
Tsuneko only nodded as she left the room quietly. As Takeru began to wonder why she had been so nice to him, Iori began to stir gently. Takeru looked down into the younger boys face as it suddenly scrunched up. Iori's eyes opened slowly as consciouness finally hit him. Takeru was stunned suddenly when he noticed Iori's eyes. He had never really looked into Iori's eyes before and now, he found himself captured in the green pools.  
  
Iori looked into Takeru's face with confusion. The older boy had gone stiff and was hardly breathing. Iori slowly reached out and touched Takeru's arm. "Takeru-kun... you okay?" "H, hai Iori-kun. I was just s, spacing for a moment. Oh... your O-Kaa-san was in a few moments ago. She left dinner for us. " Iori just shock his head as he gently took his plate off of the tray. He was feeling immensely better as Takeru was with him, so he began to eat quietly. A few moments later, Takeru began to join him.  
  
---------(Three days later)---------  
  
Iori was dreading this day above all others. It had been three days since he had finally broken down in Takeru's arms and today was his first day back at school. He hefted his backpack further up his small shoulders as he began his trek to the elevator. As he approached he saw an unfamiliar sight. He had wondered where Miyako had been this morning, as she usually waited for him outside his apartment door. This was why he was surprised to find both Miyako and Takeru waiting beside the elevator, whispering softly. If he hadn't known better, he would have guessed that they where a couple.  
  
Iori waved happily as his new koi rushed forward. "Ohayou Iori-kun. How are you this morning?" Takeru asked quietly while his eyes flicked across the room. Finally, secure in the knowledge that no one was watching them (other then Miyako ^_^) Takeru leaned down and kissed Iori softly on the lips. Iori's eyes widened at Takeru's public display of affection, before he began to return the kiss. Takeru finally stepped backwards after a few moments and smiled down at Iori's shocked face. Iori finally regained his composure and shaking his head, snaked his hand out to clasp Takeru's tightly. "Ready for school Take-kun, " Iori asked sweetly as he leaned into Takeru's body. Takeru mumbled off a reply as the two rejoined Miyako. Suddenly, Iori thought that the day wouldn't be as hard as he had thought.  
  
A/N: Well, the next chapter will be Iori's first day back and possibly Chikara's (Iori's O-Jii-san) funeral. Well that's about it.  
  
Yoshiki 


	5. First Day Back

A/N: email and chat messages will now be annotated by a {}. Damn I use too many of these kind of things.  
  
Iori couldn't believe how much he hated this day. From the second he had entered the school until now (6th period) he had been awash in a sea of pity. He hated being pitied more then anything else. In his eyes, all of the well wishers that passed him by in the hall were only really concerned with looking good. The only reason they even bothered to socialize with him was because it was the "correct" thing to do.  
  
Iori sighed as he began the trek to his sixth period class. He was looking forward to this class however since it was the only one he had managed to get with Takeru and the other Digidestined. They had all decided to sign up for the "advanced computing" course that had been offered this semester (By the way in case your wondering what they are doing in school in august... Japanese schools usually start the new semester in April {the 14th this year} also Miyako will never appear in the same school as the Digidestined in my fics. This is because at thirteen she would have just entered Jr. High school. The Japanese school system goes as follows: 1-7 8-10 11-13.) Iori moved behind his monitor quickly, avoiding the various well wishers like they were infected with the plague. He plopped down onto his seat and immediately his head became propped up by his open hands. He slowly rubbed his eyes, trying to force himself to focus on the class ahead of him. As he sat trying to find some kind of calming thought his computer made a small squeaking noise.  
  
Looking at the screen he noticed the school's chat menu had opened up and a message was displayed there. Glancing around quickly to ensure that the Sensei hadn't returned, Iori opened the file and began to read through the short message. {Hey Iori-kun. I was just wondering if you're doing okay? I can see how much this is bugging you and it got me worried. You don't look too good. Did you even eat lunch today? I can't seem to remember, *someone* was drawing all my attention away from whatever *someone* was eating.  
  
Anyways just checking on you.  
  
Koi} Iori smiled as he read the short note. He knew that Takeru had written it while he was walking to class as it had popped up right after he had sat down. The fact that Takeru was worried about him made Iori feel infinitely better.  
  
Iori sighed unhappily as his Sensei returned. He closed the small window before the teacher had made it to his desk and prepared himself for another long lecture. By mid lecture Iori had to physically restrain himself from staring at Takeru. Why did I have to pick a table in the back row? I don't know how I will ever be able to concentrate now! It's just not fair, Iori thought with a small smile. In reality however he was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the bell rang symbolizing the end of class. Iori placed his text back into his pack, and began to walk towards his last class for the day. He was both saddened and overjoyed by the fact that the Digidestined had decided not to go to the digital world for the next few weeks. He was saddened because he could have spent a lot of time with Takeru. However if he had gone into the digital world he also wouldn't have been able to avoid the others' "sympathy".  
  
Iori settled himself into his desk as his next class began. He sighed as he watched the teacher begin to write the lecture up on the chalkboard. Iori watched as the lesson slowly unfolded before him. As the lesson began to drag on, Iori began to catch himself slowly falling asleep. He struggled to keep himself awake, as the teacher began to repeat the information on the board for the second time. It soon became a futile struggle as Iori fell into unconsciousness.  
  
---------(One hour later)---------  
  
Iori's eyes shot open as he realized he had fainted. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the lighting in this room was much brighter then it had been in his classroom. He groaned softly as he tried to roll over. Unfortunately he hadn't realized that he was currently being held. Iori stopped in mid turn as the arms that had been around him tightened protectively around him. Glancing up, he found himself looking into the sleeping face of Takahashi, Takeru. Iori's eyes widened as he realized what must have happened. I must have fainted while in class... and Takeru must have found me and brought me here... wherever here might be.   
  
As Iori was lost in thought, he failed to notice Takeru slowly waking. Blue eyes fluttered open as Takeru finally broke through, and regained conciseness. The first thing his eyes caught sight off was Iori's small form snuggled deeply into his arms. Takeru smiled softly as he reached a tentative hand out, and stroked Iori's hair. The younger boy stiffened immediately from shock as Takeru chuckled softly. A faint blush immediately spread across Iori's cheeks as he finally realized what his Koi had been up to. Iori softly sighed as he snuggled deeper into Takeru's embrace.  
  
"Well, you seem to be better now. What happened back there? I started to leave school, couldn't find you, then Dai-san comes running over and tells me you collapsed and had to be taken to the nurse's office." While Takeru talked, he continued to stroke Iori's hair, trying to keep the younger boy calm. "Is that where this is?" Iori asked in confusion, as he looked up at Takeru's face.  
  
Takeru couldn't help but laugh at the confusion written on Iori's face. He hugged the smaller boy close, as his body continued to convulse with laughter. Finally he began to calm down as Iori started to squirm in discomfort. Takeru released his koi after stealing a short kiss. Iori starred at his koibito for a few moments longer before beginning to stand up. This proved to be a mistake however as his small body began to fall back towards the couch they had been lying on. Fortunately for Iori, Takeru was fast enough to catch him before he could do any real damage. Once again, Takeru began to laugh at their situation... and this time Iori joined him.  
  
A/N: This has been a long, and though week. I came out to my sister (one of two people that didn't know) on Friday, and that was really draining. After wards I ended up catching energy on-line, and talked his ear off for over 4 hours. Really cathartic... but really draining. I got an Ujournal, and you can read more about it there.  
  
Second A/N: added 10/6: Actually, if you don't want to become really depressed, I wouldn't read my Ujournal. I haven't had the best of weeks, and Last night I kind of wrote about it.  
  
Yoshiki 


	6. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in writing this, but my glasses decided to snap off in the middle of the funeral scene. I spent the next few days trying to get them fixed (still not done, I just jerry rigged some tape). Anyways, this is the last chapter.  
  
Iori shivered violently as he awoke in the exceedingly cold room. Hopping out from under the covers, quickly he ran over to the space heater in his room, and quickly activated the small machine (Quick culture note: Most Japanese apartments do not have centralized heating/cooling units. This means that almost every room in a Japanese household has some kind of space heater/stove {save the restrooms... which is why you can now buy self heating toilet covers in Japan ^_^} I didn't think Iori's mother would want him to have anything he would have to light himself so I gave him an electric space heater.) Iori rubbed his hands as the small machine slowly made his room more livable. He shivered softly as his mind suddenly reminded him of what today was. Today was the ceremony for his O-Jii-san.  
  
In a few moments, Iori had gone numb. He tried to make his body move back towards his bed... but his legs where not stable enough to make the trip and Iori soon found himself plummeting towards the side of his bed. His head connected with the end of his bed, sending a shock of pain racing through his system. Iori gave a pitiful yelp of pain before he crumbled onto the floor.  
  
(I do seem to make Iori go unconscious a lot don't I?)  
  
Iori awoke a few moments later wincing in pain as his head throbbed. He gently felt the area that had hit the bed and was relieved when his hand came back clean. He sighed as he attempted to stand once again. Iori successfully made it back to his bed before slowly falling back to sleep.  
  
---------(Nine A.M. five hours till the ceremony)---------  
  
Iori awoke suddenly as he felt someone softly shaking him. The pain from his head was tremendous as Iori managed to open one bloodshot eye. The first thing his eye focused on where two deep pools of blue. He noticed that the pools seemed to radiate fear, and confusion, as they seemed to stare at the young boy. It took Iori a few moments to understand that Takeru was the one shaking him and it took him several more moments tell he could hear Takeru talking in a rushed whisper. "Iori-kun, What the heck happened here? I come in to ask if you wanted to go for a walk for a while and I find you half sprawled over your bed with what looks like the worst bruise you've ever had! What did you do to yourself?" Takeru seemed to be shaking as he asked these questions.  
  
Iori's mind slowly began to work under the shocking pain he was still feeling. He managed to snuggle himself against Takeru as he recounted what had happened that morning. Takeru began to chuckle softly as Iori described how he couldn't manage to work his legs, but silenced himself when Iori told him about falling and hitting his head. Takeru tightened his grip on Iori's body as he realized that the reason Iori had collapsed was the realization of the date. He slowly nuzzled Iori's neck as the smaller boy collapsed into his body. Takeru softly began to rub Iori's shoulders, trying to get the younger boy to relax.  
  
It took Iori a few more minutes of Takeru's ministrations before he was ready to talk once again. "Take-kun... where did you want to go today? I didn't think really think I would do anything till the service..." Iori hung his head suddenly as he was once again reminded of how this day would end. Takeru instantly came to Iori's aid. "I thought we'd go for a walk around the park, and then maybe get something to eat before you had to go to the service Iori-kun. If you don't want to go though, I'll understand," Takeru returned to nuzzling Iori as he cradled the younger boy. "I'd Like that Take-kun... I need to find something to take my mind off of today." Takeru nodded softly as he continued to hold his Koibito.  
  
---------(One hour later)---------  
  
Takeru leaned against an all too familiar tree. He had wanted to come to this park for a long time. He watched as his koibito talked with a few friends from school that had decided that today was a good time to "show their sorrow". Takeru smiled at Iori's polite responses to the gathered group. Finally the last of the well wishers had been dealt with and Iori slowly made his way towards his Koi. "Gomen kun-kun. I really hate having to go through all that." "I know Iori. You don't have to explain. I went through something similar when my parents split up. All of a sudden, I had a million temporary friends, " Takeru smiled as Iori slowly fell into place next to the blonde.  
  
Takeru was extremely glad that he had convinced the younger boy to leave his apartment this morning. He knew that Iori would have ended up obsessing over his O-Jii-san if he had been left alone. An idea suddenly struck Takeru, and moving as stealthily as possible he managed to worm his way in between Iori and the tree he was resting near. As slowly as possible, so as to not alert the younger boy, Takeru wrapped his arms around his young love. He rested his head on top of Iori's as he felt him stiffen at the sudden contact.  
  
The two boys managed to stay thus tangled till they were forced to return home to prepare for the ceremony.  
  
---------(Two P.M. Buddhist temple)---------  
  
(This should be a long portion. I plan to do each persons thoughts as they approach the alter... but first we have to get to that part of the ceremony ^_^)  
  
Iori's leg where slowly going numb. He had been kneeling in the same position for nearly twenty minutes now, as the priest (I can't remember whether Buddhism has priests or some other form of title) continued with the various rituals. He hated the mixture of feelings that where swimming around his head as he kneeled there. He was still trying to fully comprehend the fact that his O-Jii-san had really died. I guess this would have been worse if this had been a burial instead of a cremation... I don't think I could have stood to see his body, A few stray tears began to well up in Iori's eyes as the small boy tried to remain perfectly still.  
  
Finally, the priest began the last part of the ceremony. Iori had been dreading this, as he was in the first row and would have to approach the shire relatively soon. He folded his hands into his lap, and tried to clear his thoughts. This was difficult at first, till he managed to focus on one of his O-Jii-san's old lessons. Closing his eyes, Iori concentrated on hearing his O-Jii-san's words. "Focus yourself on the goal at hand. No matter whether on the battlefield, or in every day life, you cannot allow yourself to be distracted. Once you allow yourself to be distracted, you've already managed to defeat yourself," Iori felt fresh tears well up, as his image of his O-Jii-san began to fade away.  
  
Mustering what remaining courage he had, Iori stood, and made his way towards the alter. Bowing respectfully, he knelt before the small alter, and folded his hands into a familiar prayer pattern. O-Jii-san... I don't really know what I can say to you. I want to thank you for everything you've taught me in the last 9 years. You where always their for me if I ever came to a moment of doubt. Even now, after your gone, your words still have the familiar calming effect they held so long ago. If it weren't for you and O-Kaa-san I don't know what I would do. You've both been there for me no matter what I do. I wonder if you'd even understand Takeru-kun and me? I know that even if you didn't approve, you'd still love me no matter what, As Iori finished his thoughts, he bowed deeply, and moved back to allow his O-Kaa-san to begin her own prayer.  
  
As the process dragged on, the other Digidestined eventually began to file past. Iori watched as each one of his older friends stopped briefly and offered up their own prayers to his O-Jii-san's spirit. Finally, his friends came up to give their own thoughts to Chikara's spirit. Hikari walked up first, bowing low in an attempt at showing respect. I'm sorry... but I never really got to know you. The only real way I can say I knew you was through your Grandson. I know that you and his O-Kaa-san where the ones that really raised Iori, and I have to thank you for doing so. He managed to save us quite a few times during our little adventure and I don't think we could have made it without him, with a final bow, Hikari walked somberly away from the alter, and joined the various people awaiting the ceremony's end.  
  
Miyako walked somberly up towards the small alter, as Iori watched on. He noticed that she had been crying during the service, as her eyes had a distinct red tint. Iori felt a pang of guilt at having asked her to come to the service, as she began her inner prayers. I always respected you Hida, O-Jii-san. You where one of the few people who could get Iori-chan to smile, even when he was feeling really down. I envied the ease of which you and your Grandson where able to act around each other. You both seemed to be able to communicate on some additional level that I don't really think I ever obtained. You were also one of my favorite people to talk to when I had a problem. I don't really know how you thought of me, but I always thought of you as my own O-Jii-san, as well as Iori's, Miyako shivered softly as she left her kneeling position and began to walk back towards where Iori was standing.  
  
Next, Ken walked forward. He seemed to be even more reserved as usual as he approached the alter. He bowed deeply, like the others had done, while kneeling down to begin his prayer. I don't really know why I'm here. I really hate going to funerals. Too many harsh memories {^_^}. I always think about Osamu when I go to these things. I know this means a lot to Iori-san though... so I felt like I should come to this. He told us a lot about you during our days in the digital world. I know how much he looked up to you and how much you meant to him. This has to be devastating... losing you right after the accident. I can sympathize with his predicament and I only hope that he'll make it through this rough patch. Ken stood quickly and walked slowly away, while whipping a small sheen of sweat from his brow.  
  
For once in his life, Daisuke looked both calm and dignified, as he made his way towards the small alter. He bowed deeply, knowing the importance that Iori's family put on ceremony. Kneeling, his mind began to talk with itself. I don't really know why Iori invited me to this. I am not very good with things where I have to act in a specific way. I'm always scared I will do something wrong, or end up embarrassing my friends. I am glad, however, that I have the chance to say goodbye to you. I never really met you, but I know that the bulk of Iori's mannerisms and knowledge came from you, Daisuke bowed a second time before leaving the small area, and returning to his friends' side. He smiled softly when he saw the appreciative look that Iori shot him.  
  
Finally, Takeru stepped forward. He bowed as deeply as his already sore legs would allow, before resuming his kneeling position. Chikara-senpai, I just wanted to tell you thank you. I am not sure whether or not you'd approve of Iori and I, but I know that you would want what was best for his well-being. Even if you disliked the idea at first, I am sure that once you had seen the way we care for each other that you would want us to stay together. I only hope that I can live up to the standard you would expect of me. I promise you that I will take care of Iori as well as I can. I won't let either of you down, with this, Takeru bowed deeply while still kneeling (This is the highest form of respect someone can show you, and it is not usually used), before standing and rejoining Iori and the others.  
  
The rest of the ceremony continued on without problems as a modest reception was held. During which, Takeru never left Iori's side.  
  
A/N: well... this finishes Harsh Consequences. Look for the third part to come soon. It will revolve mostly around what happens a few months later, when Takeru's and Iori's O-Kaa-san's find out about their new relationship. It will be titled "Harsh Regrets". 


End file.
